Mistborn - First Times
by LordColms
Summary: This will be a series of one-offs set in the Cosmere and more specifically Scadrial where the loss of virginity of different characters is depicted in each chapter. Some of them are intended to be part of the Canon story (filling the gaps of the sexual lives of the characters the way I think would have happened in the story) while others are simply What Ifs and Alternate Universes.
1. First Times: Vin

Ash fell from the sky.

Emperor Elend frowned, glancing at his book as the mists started to dance through the streets of Luthadel. The flame of the chandelier hanging in the middle of his chambers lit up the desk below it, allowing him to continue his read despite the late night. He was already struggling to stay awake when the window next to the bed opened.

Vin had been gone for three days. A small group of Koloss had been sighted in the path to Fadrex City and she had insisted that she could handle it on her once since Elend was busy enough trying to make sure Penrod didn't tear the city apart. The first week after the Siege of Luthadel had proved to be as exhausting as what had come before, so he was glad he listened to her.

He almost jumped from his chair as he saw his wife come inside the room with a small bounce. She was wearing her mistcloak, which matched the rest of her usual black clothing. Her eyes looked tired but she had a wide smile on her face as she saw Elend sitting on his chair. He put his book down, quietly hiding the cover.

"Of course you had to use the window..." Elend sighed as she walked closer to him and kissed his cheek. "It's faster that way, and much more fun." She answered while still smiling. "And you are reading a book… Such an unexpected thing for you to do." He shrugged in response as she took off her cloak, tossed it aside on the bed and went back to him. It had been so long since they had been able to see each other, so her body reacted accordingly and kissed him once more, this time on the lips. "Is everything alright? You are much more affectionate than usual...and I swear I am not rioting your emotions. Not that I am even able to control it yet, either way… " He asked while opening his book again and continuing reading, looking at her from time to time to make sure she wasn't peeking at the book. "It's just that I have missed you. Listening to Breeze all day can be exhausting and you are the only one who can get him to be quiet." Vin sat besides him and rested her head on his shoulder. "And don't think that I forgot about your promise…" She whispered to him with her eyes closed as Elend turned the page.

His fingers froze halfway through turning the page as Vin mentioned the conversation they had before she left. Their marriage had been quite unconventional to say the least. She had been seriously injured and the city was about to fall to three different armies so consummating the marriage was not their priority. However, Elend had promised her they would do it when she came back. That way he also had some time to get over his past sexual experiences. Elend looked at Vin as his face turned red and nodded. "Oh, the promise…." He tried to keep talking but he was too nervous to be able to do it. "W-We can talk about it after I am done with the book." He responded while turning back to the page he was reading.

"I don't think the promise had anything to do with talking. You know me, Elend. I have always been more of the active kind of girl." She stood up next to him with a shy look even though she was being quite straightforward with her words. "S-Sure. We will get to that. Just let me finish...it's really important." Elend answered nervously as he sped up his reading and kept trying to hide the contents of the book. His hands were shaking a bit. Clearly, he was even more nervous than her.

I guess I will have to be the one who starts it. She said to herself as her face moved closer to his neck and gave him a soft kiss. They had kissed passionately before, but that was mostly before the siege and she was not ready to go further back then. Vin kept teasing him with short kisses along his neck and face while Elend struggled to keep his eyes on the book. Seeing that her attempts were not sufficient, the young mistborn moved one of her hands to his thighs while keeping the other behind his neck.

Surprisingly, Elend did not even blink. Vin was convinced that her husband was attracted to him and even though he hadn't been fortunate with his past experiences, he wanted to do it as much as her so she was surprised by his hesitancy. He had always made clear he sometimes prefered to read instead of talking to people but his stubbornness was suspicious to her. Maybe she just needed to give him more reasons to pay her more attention.

She started unbuttoning her black shirt, leaving part of her chest exposed before lifting it and revealing her pale and perky breasts She could feel Elend's breaths getting heavier since he had never seen her naked before, but for some reason he kept his eyes on the book. "Come on, El. Am I not more interesting than those books?" The young empress asked as she grabbed his book and struggled to take it away from him "N-No...Please...Let me finish it!" Elend begged as she got on top of him. She couldn't believe how much important that book seemed to be to him, so looked at it and read its cover: The Path to Pleasure of the Erawwi.

"A sexual book? You keep impressing me, Elend…" She got herself comfortable on his lap as he blushed. "I asked Sazed for information about how to please you …However I figured it would be uncomfortable for him so I just asked for this. I didn't want it to go the same way it went for me so many years ago…" He answered, trying to cover his face in embarrassment. "And you really thought a book is what you need to please me?" Vin asked him with a naughty smile. "Not one…" Elend pointed at the table with an embarassed tone, which had around a dozen books covering the same topic. She was impressed and tempted to read a bit of the books to see how much she could learn for him, but she was tired of waiting. Instead, she moved closer and put her hand on his chest before reaching for a long kiss

He let out a small moan as her lips pressed against his. His hands instinctively moved towards her hips as he felt his tongue with hers. Although he kept his left hand on her hip, the other one moved up her sides till it got dangerously close to her breasts. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist…You can touch them, El…I love you… " Vin whispered to him as he moved his hand towards her left breast and rubbed her erect nipple. She bit his earlobe gently to keep herself from moaning too much.

After the bite, Elend started to feel his member grow inside his pants and apparently Vin did too. She started grinding against him slowly, feeling his penis rub against her body, which made her bite her lip while looking into his eyes. She had felt sexual arousement much before meeting Elend or Kelsier's crew but she obviously didn't intend to lose her virginity to anyone in Camon's crew. However, Ulef was close to her age and kind of nice so they talked once about it and he gave her advice for pleasing herself.

Vin started to undo Elend's pants as they kept making out. It took her a bit to manage to take off his clothes, but as soon as she did, his hard cock rose up in front of her. That was the first time she had seen a dick so close to her. Sure, there was not much intimacy in Camon's place and drunk thieves had a habit of losing their sense of embarrassment when they hired some prostitutes but she prefered to stay away from them just in case they saw her as another piece of meat they could find their way in. She bit her lip again and grabbed his cock with a soft grip, trying to not hurt him. As soon as he felt her hand around him, he got closer to her tits and started kissing her nipples. That made her let out a moan, but she still didn't take her hands off his member.

Elend was not small in size. She didn't have much experience to be able to compare but it still took both of her hands to cover all of his cock. She could feel his heavy breathing on her tits as she stroke his cock and felt his tongue on her nipples. Even though she was pretty sloppy, Elend seemed to enjoy it a lot so she increased her pace as she saw his husband close his eyes and let out several moans while he kept playing with her young tits, which made her feel heat building up inside of her.

"How am I doing, my love?" She asked while stroking his cock and looking into his eyes. "You are so good, Vin. I can't believe I am so lucky… " Elend said between moans and heavy breathing. Vin bit her lip and got off his lap to get on her knees. His cock was now in front of her face, barely inches away from her.

She knew her mouth would be essential to make his husband feel good but she wanted to tease him a little bit before that. She took his cock with her hand and got it closer to her face. Vin started kissing the sides of his cock, carefully avoiding the tip. Elend moaned as her lips pressed against his member, making him feel almost embarrassed because of how much he was groaning. Seeing that he was really excited to move on, she decided to start pleasing him by kissing his tip and slowly using her tongue to lick it.

The young woman was still wondering how she was supposed to take the whole cock inside her so she decided to do it slowly and gently . In a couple seconds, after pushing his hard member into her lips, his tip was inside her mouth. It felt so good to be able to give pleasure to someone, considering she mostly only gave pain to most people she came across.

She kept sucking his tip and started playing with his balls until she realized she had slowly put his cock deeper inside her mouth. Vin gagged and took it out a bit so she could breathe. However, that only made Elend moan more and start dripping some precum. The girl smiled as she felt his juice go down his throat and kept going faster.

Vin wasn't sure what was going on at first. His cock was already fully grown but it kept getting harder in her mouth. "El, are you burning pewter?" She asked teasingly with a raised eyebrow and a cute smile after catching a breath. The boy continued to breathe heavily as he put his hand on her hair and rubbed it gently while looking into her eyes. "I just thought you would appreciate it!" Elend answered with a smile that showed he was proud of himself because of the idea.

Vin didn't say anything, instead she just rolled her eyes and shook her head while keeping her smile and went back to pleasing him. She moved her head below his member and pressed her lips against his testicles. As soon as she started kissing them, her husband reacted to it positively. More moans came out of his mouth as she took one of his balls inside of her and sucked on it.

The sensation she was feeling was really strange to her. Hundreds of Koloss roamed the empire, mists had started to kill people and it was clear that the end of the world was near but none of that mattered to her at that moment. She could only think about pleasing the person she loved the most. Vin was almost hypnotized by her own pleasure and without noticing, she moved one of her hands towards her entrance beneath her pants to start rubbing her intimate lips while continuing to please Elend.

It wasn't long till her fingers had found their way inside of her and started to thrust in and out as quickly as possible as her moans became as frequent and loud as Elend's. The boy was also in trance with the soft, slow and teasing kisses that her lips traced along his lower shaft and balls. Luckily, he had masturbated an hour before and he wouldn't finish before he had to.

However, almost as if it was fate, as soon as he thought about that, his face turned completely red and he let out a loud moan before orgasming just after Vin had put his member back inside her mouth. Thick ropes of cum started going down Vin's throat as she kept sucking, trying to feel his seed against her tongue. Even though she had all of his member inside of her, Vin struggled to swallow it all since he was shooting much more cum than she expected. She tried to take it all in but she had to breathe and take the cock out of her mouth. Surprisingly, Elend kept shooting his cum and it landed on Vin's face and breasts.

"I am so sorry… I accidentally burnt tin instead of more pewter and couldn't resist…. " Elend mumbled as he blushed and looked away. "I can probably keep going though. Give me a minute..." Vin shook her head and traced a finger along her face and put it inside her mouth to lick some of his seed off. "Don't worry, Elend… It tastes great so I am glad you gave me some…" She giggled and licked some more before looking at his flaccid member. "Besides, a bit of pewter should fix that. It's useful for this, atleast… " The girl said while pointing at her hard nipples and standing up.

The empress started taking off her pants while looking at his growing cock after he had listened to her advice . Elend blushed as he stared at her hairless pussy and round little ass while standing up to move closer to her. "Wow, Vin… You look great… " He simply told her as she walked closer to him. Once she was inches away from him, she pushed Elend to the bed and landed on top of him.

Vin could feel Elend's cock press against her thighs as she kissed him. It was as warm as before but this time she was much more nervous. "Are you ready, El?" She asked him while looking into her eyes as her pussy got closer to his hard member. The emperor just nodded and burned more pewter as Vin pressed the tip against her lower lips and started to slide his member inside of her. Her pussy started to stretch as his cock got deeper inside of her.

As she took more of it, she moved her head to press her forehead against his gently and finished taking all of it in. Once her pussy walls were entirely covering his member, she slowly started to bounce, making her small ass hit his thighs. "Elend, this is… Wow… This is really good…" Vin simply whispered into his ear between moans as the man groaned and held her hips gently.

She continued to bounce slowly, making his member move in and out of her pussy. It was obvious he kept burning pewter, trying not to cum early even though most of it was just his paranoia. To make him relax, Vin pulled him into a deep kiss and bit his lower lip. It was being much better than she expected it. She had masturbated before and figured it would feel the same but bigger but she was wrong. Every thrust filled her with his warmth and made her roll her eyes, trying not to become a mess of moans while kissing him.

Her mind was in a trip of powerful emotions as she tried to feel the metals inside her stomach. Normally it wasn't difficult for her to choose which one to burn but under that situation she felt just like the first day Kelsier trained her. After a bit of difficulty, Vin burned tin.

As soon as she increased her senses, a loud moan came out of her mouth. "Fuck!" She accidentally shouted as his cock did wonders inside her tight pussy. Elend was still laying on the bed, enjoying the feel of her vagina wrapped around him. Vin seemed to be enjoying it a lot, so he kept burning pewter to make her feel his member hard as a rock inside of her The young Mistborn knew she wouldn't last longer so before she would accidentally orgasm, Vin burned duralumin, making her instantly cum. Her juices mixed with his cock and precum as she got to her orgasm and scratched his arm gently to keep herself from moaning too much and waking up everyone in the keep.

Elend didn't waste a second. As soon as he felt Vin cumming, he picked her up by her hips, turned her around and lifted her. After getting off the bed with him still inside of her, he pushed her gently so her back would be pressing against one of the walls. He didn't even consider why he had taken the initiative at that moment. Had he gotten more confident when he saw how much she was enjoying it or was she accidentally soothing his nervousness now that she was not on control?

Even though she had already orgasmed, he didn't slow down. He thrusted his member in and out of her pussy, slamming her back against the wall repeatedly without hurting her with her legs wrapped around his waist. Vin tried to tell him again how much she loved him, but he was hitting her in the right spot. Each of his thrusts made her moan extremely loud and claw onto his back even harder, pressing her head against his shoulder.

Elend was burning pewter but he wouldn't be able to keep that going for much longer. Each of her moans made him get shivers and the feeling of her warm body against his forced him to increase his pace. Before it was too late, he burned tin once again to enjoy the last seconds even more. At that moment, he could hear every small breath that came out of her. He could still see every bit of his seed remaining on her face as the walls of her pussy tightened more around him.

One of his hands moved to her ass to squeeze it, which made her squeal with lust. Elend was tempted to ask her whether he should finish inside of her since pregnancy probably wouldn't be desirable considering the circumstances but before he could say anything, he felt his worries go away instantly. The only thing he wanted was to give her as much pleasure as he could and to do that, he burned tin and then duralumin which caused him to finish instantly inside of her.

Vin smiled against his shoulder as soon as she felt him shake a bit and noticed his warm seed inside of her, starting to fill her. She didn't care about the consequences right then, so she just orgasmed shortly after him, making both of their juices mix inside of her. It took them a minute to relax after finishing the orgasms and Elend decided to put her down to bed before he would lose strength and drop her accidentally. He laid down besides her.

"Alright… I… Wow...we are doing this again tomorrow…and the day after that… " Vin said between deep breaths as she looked at him with a cute and naughty smile. Elend only nodded since he was left speechless by what had just happened. Instead of saying anything, he just let her embrace him and pressed his head against her chest before closing his eyes and falling asleep in the arms of the woman he loved.


	2. First Times: Beldre and Spook

The last rays of sunshine shone through the window of their chambers as Beldre left the cup of wine on the table beside their bed and looked out. She still hadn't gotten used to the yellow orb that now roamed the sky, even though she had seen it come and go over a hundred times. It was as if the times when ash fell from the sky and plants looked colorless had gone away an eternity ago, but she still clearly remembered the day the world was reborn

It had been three exhausting months after that. Spook was left with the future of mankind on his hands and he had managed to do a good job with it, despite the hardships he had to endure, but Beldre couldn't help but see him as the boy he was before the Final Ascension. The boy she had fallen in love with in Urtreau.

When she turned around to look at him, she noticed the confidence in his eyes, something she had liked from the first day she met him. "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts… I still can't believe this is happening." She smiled and walked towards him while her green eyes looked down at his chest, still unable to look him in the eyes for long. "I understand, some months ago we hadn't even met each other and I was trying to defeat your brother… Now it looks like I am the one in his position. Hopefully I do a better job… " Spook also moved closer to her and when he was a couple steps away, he moved one of his hands towards her cheek rubbing it gently as he looked at her distant eyes.

"And you have done a wonderful job so far. It's just that I never thought I would be marrying anyone, let alone a noble. But I don't regret it, I love you." She blushed a bit as she looked at her feet and felt his hand brush her cheek with its usual warmth. Beldre had never been as shocked as when he proposed to her, saying that he would rather have her as his wife than anyone else. The more she remembered that moment, the more she blushed and felt her heart pounding faster.

"You know, we don't have to do this tonight… It's just an old noble custom… And times are changing. We can do this whenever you are ready." She suddenly started to become more self-aware of what she was wearing as he mentioned that. Despite her nervousness for what was going to come next, she shook her head and managed to look at him in the eyes for brief seconds. "No, I want to do it. It is just that I have never been in this situation before and I am not sure if I will be good enough of a wife." The girl answered as she played with her fingers trying to calm herself, as she noticed her husband's eyes pierce hers with his look.

"Nervousness is taking hold of you. Believe me, I have gone through this… I still want to bang my head against the wall when I remember I once tried to seduce Vin… " This time he shook his head as he looked down with a small smile. Those words calmed Beldre since he had always been confident and brave since the day she met him, which made her see him as not that different from her.

She chuckled and looked into his eyes briefly once again, trying to speak without looking too nervous about what was going to happen. "Everyone makes mistakes… But I know this isn't a mistake… I love you and I won't ever regret marrying you. I want to try this…And there isn't anyone I would rather do it than you… " She was impressed by how well she had spoken just now since she didn't even know much about sex, but she was curious and willing to try.

The boy kept rubbing her cheek, his eyes full of love and appreciation as he pressed his forehead against hers and whispered into her ear. "Fine… I trust you… I will be gentle. Just tell me if you are not comfortable with what I am doing and I will stop." He knew her brother had kept her isolated from the world and tried his best to protect her and even though he was also a virgin, he would have to take the initiative. After Beldre nodded in agreement, he slowly reached for a kiss.

Beldre gasped when she felt his lips press against hers for the first time after the wedding ceremony. She felt like her heart was going to come out of her chest with each pump as she kissed him back and let go of her nervousness. If she hadn't been too busy trying not to blush too hard, she would have felt proud of herself. It wasn't long till he moved a hand towards her hips, holding her gently as she moved closer to his body almost pressing against hers. Before being with Spook she had never kissed a man before but she felt like she was doing it good enough that he wanted to keep going.

A minute after starting to kiss each other, she pulled out hesitantly and continued to look into his eyes. "Spook… I lov-" Her words were silenced by another kiss of his, this time more passionate. His tongue slid inside her mouth which made her let out a small moan, making her cheeks turned bright red. She had never felt this before. Beldre had been too busy in the past helping his brother and trying to run away from Venture soldiers to be worrying about boys. She liked the feeling as if a flame burned inside of her, between her legs.

Spook didn't wait much to keep going since he was probably even more aroused than her, considering the bulge she saw beneath his pants. He moved her gently towards the bed and sat her down before he got beside her and continued kissing her. She was eager to do more, since that burning sensation was killing her. However, she didn't dare to do much more than resting one of her hands on his thigh dangerously close to his crotch. The boy moved his other hand towards her back to rub it as she got shivers because of his fingers getting to her partly bare back, due to the olive green dress she was wearing.

Her hand slowly moved towards his bulge but still not being able to touch it since she was too nervous to continue. The other one brushed his cheek and comforted him with its warmth. The more they kissed, the bigger the bulge was. She had never seen a bulge or what was beneath it before but her brother had told her about it just in case she ever got the

opportunity to marry someone. She hadn't imagined, though, that it would be that big. His kisses continued to help the burning sensation get more difficult to ignore as she noticed her body reacting to it. Her nipples hardened and she felt the flame get to her intimate parts, which only made her more nervous.

However, her embarrassment went away in a second as she noticed the boy smiling. He had clearly soothed her, which she appreciated. She wished he also had rioted the flame inside of her since she was liking the sensation, but even soothed she wouldn't be able to tell him that without mumbling. Beldre was about to finally move his hand towards his bulge when he reached for her breasts and gave them a soft squeeze. She let out a moan into his mouth and put her other hand on top of his, letting him know she wanted him to keep going.

Even though he was touching them through the dress, she could still feel the warmth of his touch against her nipples which made her breathing get heavier. Her breasts weren't anything out of this world compared to other women she had met, but still his hands on them made it feel as if she was the most beautiful lady in the world. Every second of his hands against her body gave her shivers and she had to hold back to stop herself from moaning again. Was this how it was like? All the times she had heard about men hiring prostitutes to make themselves feel better, was it this feeling? Someone making you feel beautiful?

She didn't have time to find the response to that. Before she could think more about it, she found herself rushing to move her hand towards his bulge resting it on it gently. It was hard and warm, just like she was feeling inside. Was she making him feel beautiful too? The thought of that made her more excited and she accidentally squeezed his groin, making the boy let out a moan and getting a bit rough with his touching. Beldre had tried to postpone what was going to happen next for some minutes since she was afraid of not being enough but she didn't care now. She reached for her dress with her free hand and undid it, making the top part drop and reveal her body from her waist up.

The man stopped kissing her and looked at her body. Those seconds he spent inspecting it were one of the most tense of her life as she waited for some kind of approval. However, he didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled and moved forward to kiss her, this time on her neck. Each second of his lips pressed against her were the best feeling she had ever gone through. Even when he moved on to a lower part of the neck closer to her shoulders, she still could feel the wetness and warmth of his kisses. Beldre squeezed his bulge harder. The boy reacted immediately and let out another moan before reaching her breasts and putting one of her hard nipples inside her mouth.

She closed her eyes to enjoy the burning feeling and arched her head backwards, biting her lips to avoid moaning too loud since she would die of embarrassment if anyone outside the room heard her. One of her hands explored his back as it got beneath his shirt and felt his muscled skin. If she didn't know better, she would have thought she was going to explode with each second his mouth please her breasts. Waves of pleasure hit her young body as the bulge beneath her hand pulsed and twitched. She was ready to see it. Without hesitancy, she reached for his pants and quickly started undoing them, wanting to take them off as soon as possible. The girl was impressed of herself since it always took her a lot of bravery to do even the simplest stuff. She hadn't slept the day before thinking that she would have to walk down the aisle in front of all the people and kiss Spook publicly, but now she was pulling down his pants, ready to please him however she needed to do it.

Beldre opened her eyes wide when his pants were pulled down and she got a peek at what was between his legs. She had imagined how it would look like but that was better than she expected. A seven-inch mast rose in front of her, hard as a rock and twitching while her cheeks got redder and she tried her hardest not to open her mouth in awe as she noticed how big it was. Surely she wouldn't have to take it all inside of her, would she? By then, Spook had already pulled away from her breasts and was staring at her, trying to see her reaction. She looked at it speechless for a bit, before smiling and slowly moving her hand towards it to grip it gently. It was even warmer than she thought it would be, almost like the place in between her legs. As soon as she touched it, Spook flinched and pressed his lips against hers once more.

She took that as a sign that she should keep going since his member continued to grow and twitch so she slowly started to move her hand up and down, trying to stroke it. She found it interesting how every time she pulled the skin up, the tip would hide beneath it so she decided to put a finger on it. As soon as she did that, he moaned inside her mouth and moved his hand towards her back to go down and squeeze her ass. That was unexpected and she flinched a bit but when she saw he was being gentle, she continued stroking him. It looked like the faster she went, the more he enjoyed it so she increased her pace as much as possible without hurting him so his moans would become even more frequent.

It worked marvelously since he repeatedly moaned inside her mouth and squeezed her ass harder, as if holding back just like she did before. She paid attention to the two balls beneath his member. Was she supposed to please them too? She took the chances and started massaging them, even though the touch was a little weird for her. Beldre didn't remember a time when she had been so interested in something and wondered why she hadn't tried it before. "I am liking this a lot… are you enjoying it too? " The girl asked after pulling away from the kiss and looking into his eyes. Spook chuckled and nodded before looking down at her body. "Beldre, we have barely gotten started… Just...lay down… " He whispered to her in the ear as she frowned, not fully knowing why she had to do that.

However, she did as he said and laid down, covering her breasts at first since she was a bit embarassed due to her being the center of attention, but she quickly moved her hands towards her dress to finish pulling it down and taking it off. As soon as she did, her intimate parts between her legs were revealed to him. They had a bit of hair since she had never shaved it, but most of it was above the entrance and didn't cover her pussy. She felt so vulnerable and exposed, but he had done the same so there was no harm in it. Spook got in front of her and knelt down, bending to put his face extremely close to her entrance. Beldre still didn't understand what he meant to do but she didn't make him stop. She was curious to see how he could make her feel good as well.

Spook's hand moved to her entrance and slowly rubbed her lower lips, making her bite her own lips and hold back a moan. How did it feel so good? Why had she never tried something like that? Every brief second that his fingers were on her, she felt tingles and had the urge to moan. The boy smiled when he saw that she was enjoying it and pressed his finger tip against her entrance, spreading her lips and slowly making his way inside her pussy. Beldre had to grip the bed with her hands to avoid moaning too loudly, but still a small moan came out of her mouth. His finger was inside of her and she felt full, like something was missing. The flame inside her got hotter and hotter, making her forget that she had suddenly started moaning extremely loud. He had to occasionally spread her legs a bit since she couldn't help but squirm and close them instinctively, which made him blush a bit because of how cute she looked.

As she got used to his finger, he started sliding it in and out of her, trying not to hurt her but still make the walls of her pussy feel how it filled her. She was a mess of moans at this point and the only thing she did was move one of her hands towards her breasts, playing with her nipples and desperately trying to feel the same thing as before with him. For some reason, he was better at it than her but it still made her squeal and groan with her high-pitched voice. Beldre instinctively started rocking her hips, following his rhythm and trying to help him please her. If that already made her become a mess of moans, she didn't want to imagine how actual penetration would feel like.

Her eyes were shut as she tried to enjoy the moment as much as possible but while she was feeling his finger being thrusted in and out of her, she suddenly felt another one. A second finger had slided in and stretched her pussy to the point where it looked like he wouldn't be able to pull them out due to how tight she was. However, that didn't make him stop. He continued to finger her as she rocked her hips with more enthusiasm. Spook moved to her eye level so she would be able to look him in the eyes as he kept pleasing her. Beldre just rested her head on his shoulder and put his arms on his back trying to hold back. The burning sensation inside of her was even stronger than before. She rolled her eyes back and smiled as she rested against him and tried her hardest not to explode.

It didn't matter how much she tried. She was struggling to keep herself together from cumming even though she didn't really understand how that worked but as soon as she felt his tip resting against her stomach and dripping a transparent liquid, she moaned loudly and came. Her juices covered his fingers and he continued fingering her as more of it dripped down her pussy. Once she was done, he took his fingers out of her and rested them on her lips. Beldre wasn't sure what to do. Was she supposed to lick them or did he just want to show her? She didn't know how to react but the heat of the moment made her grab one of his fingers and slide it inside her mouth, making her fluids go down her throat and cover her lips a bit. She opened her eyes wide as soon as she saw how well it tasted and took all of it before taking the fingers off her mouth.

"I… I love this, Spook… I… Love you…" Beldre simply whispered between deep breaths as he smiled and looked into her eyes. "I love you too… " He answered as he played with her hair a bit and then looked down at her entrance from there. "Are you ready? I don't want to wait any longer. I want to be inside of you." That wasn't the boy she remembered. His stare was something else, she could she something similar to what she was feeling. Beldre nodded and smiled while she spread her legs a bit, letting him get a good view of her pussy. Once he made sure she was ready, he lined up his cock against her entrance and slowly pressed trying to get it in as gently as possible.

As soon as his tip got inside of her, she let out a loud groan. She was worried that it sounded silly but was relieved when she heard Spook do the same. His member stretched her much more than his fingers and even though it hurt a bit, that feeling quickly went away as the pleasure started to kick in. Seeing that she didn't tell him to stop, he continued sliding his member in till it was completely inside of her. She was impressed by her ability to take it all in, considering she wasn't used to anything going inside of her. Her chest went up and down as she looked into his eyes and waited for him to continue with a smile.

Beldre pulled him closer. The heat inside of her pussy was too big to let her say anything so instead she grabbed him by the chin and pulled him in for a deep kiss while they occasionally slipped moans inside each other's mouth. He started thrusting his member in and out of her, not being too fast since he didn't want to hurt her at all. She rolled her eyes and gripped his ass to squeeze it while he fucked her.

Now that she had gotten used to his fast and rough thrusts, he started increasing his pace which caused her to bite his lip instinctively and arch her back, pulling away from their deep kiss and rocking her hips in rhythm of his movements. Beldre was happy that he seemed to enjoy it since his breathing kept getting heavier and more moans came out of his mouth. She had no idea that bearing children for her husband would ever be so fun and pleasing, but she was ready for him to impregnate her.

Spook didn't finish. Instead, he suddenly grabbed her hips gently and pulled her up so she would be sitting on top of him with still his member inside of her and their chests almost touching each other's. She found that position exhilarating since she could feel his heart pumping against her breasts, making her pull him closer so she could hug him. This time, she was the one who had to decide on a rhythm. Beldre started bouncing on his cock at an average pace while her head arched back and she struggled to keep all of his cock inside of her. It was big, warm and meaty filling her entirely and going in and out of her pussy with powerful thrusts.

Once again, after some minutes of bouncing, she started to feel that burning sensation building up between her legs. She knew she was going to orgasm again but she wasn't sure if she should already. "I… I think I am… Going...to…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Spook pulled her in once again for a deep kiss and slid his tongue inside her mouth as her ass cheeks turned red with each bounce. It wasn't going to be long before he finished.

Beldre started massaging his pewter muscles and felt how hard his entire body was. She didn't know much about the other allomantic powers but it was clear he was using allomancy, so she got an idea. "Please… R-Riot… " She was barely able to speak as his cock pushed in and out of her and she tried to hold back her orgasm as much as possible, so she had to briefly tell him the idea and hope he had understood. Fortunately, he definitely did.

A second after she talked, an immense wave of pleasure kicked in from between her legs. He was probably already burning pewter from the beginning so definitely he had just used his rioting skills with her. Her entire body burned with pleasure and made her feel as if she was in the middle of a desert. If she hadn't known any better, she would think that she was burning steel but in her entire body and not just her stomach. She gripped his arms harder and with her last bit of strength in the middle of all the pleasure, let out a loud moan and cummed again.

Spook must have burned tin immediately after since she also felt another kind of warm fluid inside of her. He was breathing heavily and resting his head against her shoulder. Had he just finished inside of her? Had he just given him a child? She was too exhausted to think about it so she just laid there and rested on his shoulder too.

"Why did we have to wait for our wedding to do this? If I had known about it before, I would have told you to do it since the day you asked me to marry you… " Beldre whispered in his arms as she played with his hair and smiled. She was too exhausted to open her eyes or lay down in bed. "I will give you many children… A dozen… A hundred… As many as we get by doing this… I don't care." Beldre pulled away from his shoulder to look into his eyes and saw that he had already fallen asleep.


End file.
